


Not Now, But Soon

by Astarte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, POV Second Person, Pre-Series
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Mittelsmann steht meist auf verlorenem Posten, was die eigene Agenda betrifft. Dean bildet hiervon keine Ausnahme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Now, But Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Kurze Drabblereihe, um mich von dem Epos abzulenken, der droht mein Hirn wie ein Zombie aufzufressen.

_Abschiedsworte müssen kurz sein wie eine Liebeserklärung._  
_Theodor Fontane (1819-1898)_

_Cause this is the end,_  
_Pretend that you want it -_  
_Don’t react._  
_The damage is done,_  
_The police are coming too slow now._  
_I would have died,_  
_I would have loved you all my life_  
_~Ryan Star – Losing your memory~_

**031\. Licht und Dunkelheit**

Der Streit ist kolossal. Du lehnst gegen die Holzfassade und wartest. Du hast nichts als Zeit hier, denn dein Frieden fruchtet nicht. Macht dich nur zum mittelmäßigen Schlichter, bevor du unweigerlich zur Zielscheibe wirst.

Es gibt Abende, an denen du die Schatten vorziehst, anstatt ihre durchsichtigen Loyalitätsforderungen. Den Verrat, den du in dunklen Augen zündest, falls du Partei ergreifst. Einer wird von dir stets enttäuscht sein und du kapierst langsam, dass sich daran nichts ändern wird.

Sie sind beide zu festgefahren in ihrer Routine.

Der Tellerrand fängt schon bei dir an, ist außerhalb ihres Sichtfeldes. Dads bloße Gegenwart reicht, dass Sam schwarzrot sieht. Du bist Dad fast dankbar dafür, dass er sein Heil in der Flucht sucht.

Keine Feigheit. Diese ungraziöse Art, den Frieden zu wahren, ist anstrengend genug.

Nach zehn Minuten stürmt Sam an dir vorbei, gefangen in seiner Teenager-Rebellion, während du dich abstößt.

Bestimmend, „Auszeit.“

„Dean.“ Du wirfst ihm das Fresspaket zu und gehst die drei Stufen zum Vorplatz, „Dad ist ein engstirniger Bastard.“

Spöttisch, „Yeah? Genetik für Anfänger, Sam.“

Er wird gehen, so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche.

Du hörst jetzt schon die Grabesstille heraufziehen, die seinem Abgang folgen wird.

Eure Zeit ist am Auslaufen.

**032\. Kaffee**

Boshaft, „Hat Dad dir Hausaufgaben aufgegeben oder warum liest du den Mist?“

Vor zwei Jahren hätte man eine Brechstange benötigt, um Sams Finger von dem Buch in deiner Hand loszukriegen. Heute ist es keinen zweiten Blick wert. Du schlägst den Wälzer zu, schiebst die Notizen auf einen Haufen.

Dad ist seit vier Wochen weg und Sams Sticheleien werden nicht geistreicher.

„Sicher, Strafarbeit fürs Überschreiten der Sperrstunde.“

Ein Augenrollen, „Du verschwendest dein Leben, Dean.“

Dein Einfühlungsvermögen ist jäh erschöpft, „Einer dieser Fakten kann einmal alles sein, was zwischen mir und deiner Grabansprache liegt. Wir wollen doch einen Fauxpas vermeiden, solange dir die Erfahrung auf jedem Gebiet fehlt, Sammy.“

Sam starrt dich sprachlos an und du greifst nach deinem Kaffee, kalt und bitter.

Du kannst ihn fragen, ob er dir stets den Rücken freihalten wird und unterlässt es. Die Antwort trudelt in dicken Umschlägen ins Haus, die Sam notdürftig verschwinden lässt.

Du stemmst dich nicht gegen die Welle und Sam ist zu beschäftigt mit seinem Melodrama, um zu begreifen, dass deine Wahl bereits gefallen ist. Sie hat natürlich mit Dad zutun, mit Mom und vor allem dem Leben, das Sam nie kennengelernt hat.

In dem ihr seine College-Zusagen wie Triumphe gefeiert hättet.

**033\. Lächeln**

Du willst Sam nicht zurückhalten, sondern nur die Zeit anhalten.

Du willst sagen, _Es kümmert ihn, Sam._

Du willst schreien, _Er ist stolz auf dich._

Du willst nicht, dass Sam die Bestätigung braucht, _Er liebt dich._

Für dich hat sich die Frage nie gestellt. Dass euer Vater keinen Wert auf eine Abschlussfeier legt, war Sam hoffentlich vorher schon klar. Die Enttäuschung in Sams Blick trifft nur dich. Der Platz neben dir bleibt leer.

Dein Dad rettet ein Stück Normalität für jemand anders und ist dabei Sam endgültig zu verlieren. Du wunderst dich, ob Dad sich bewusst blind stellt oder Sams Besessenheit mit Schulnoten absichtlich falsch liest. Die Feierlichkeiten dauern scheinbar ewig.

Danach hast du keinen Bock auf Drama und steigst auf der Beifahrerseite ein. Die ausgefranste Silberfolie eines Kondoms liegt im Fußraum und fängt deinen Blick. Du sammelst sie ein. Die kleinen Kunstwerke deines Lebens, die Sam nie zu schätzen wissen wird.

Er hat sich gerade sein ultimatives Stück Freiheit abgeholt.

Ihr seid kurz vor eurem Ende.

„Fahr los.“

„Wohin?“

„Der Himmel ist das Limit, Sam.“

Sein Lachen ist ungewollt, füllt den Impala randvoll und du grinst ihn an.

Du willst viel und weißt, dass du nichts davon halten kannst.

**034\. Weggabelung**

Die Abschlussparty neigt sich langsam dem Ende zu, dein Job als Chauffeur auch.

Du bist besoffene Teenager leid. Irgendwie kannst du gerade Dads Ansicht zu dem Thema verstehen und jedes schlechte Horrorfilmklischee. Wer steigt allein bei einem Fremden ein? Offenbar jeder.

Die Dummheit ist schwer zu toppen.

Sams ist die letzte Fracht dieser Nacht. Seine Worte sind so massakriert, dass du sie erst durch den Alkoholfilter pressen musst, dechiffriert ergibt sich, „Was hältst du von Kalifornien, Dean?“

Anzüglich, „Baywatch hat mein Leben neudefiniert, Sam.“

Die Stille vom Beifahrersitz ist verhängnisvoll. Irgendwie wenig überraschend, dass Sam sich für dieses Geständnis Mut antrinken musste. Zusammenhanglos ins Polster genuschelt, „Stanford.“

Alkohollogik. Dass Sam sich auf die Schlagworte besinnt, hat auch Vorteile.

Du musst keine Ignoranz mimen, „Stanford also.“ Gute Wahl. Du gibst dem zusammengesackten Haufen einen Blick, anerkennender Pfiff, „Nicht schlecht, Sammy. Wann wirst du es Dad sagen?“

Die Reaktion ist nachvollziehbar, „Dean, anhalten.“

Du rollst auf den Seitenstreifen aus und Sam hat den Anstand, dir nicht den Wagen vollzukotzen. Schließlich ist er nicht lebensmüde und du steigst aus, bleibst neben Sam stehen, der auf dem Kies kniet. Absolutes Leichtgewicht.

„Brauchst du Rückendeckung?“

„Nein.“

Du fühlst dich generell zu alt für deine Haut.

**035\. Masken**

Der Bus, der Sam und mit ihm die wichtigste Aufgabe deines Lebens enthält, lässt keine Staubspur hinter sich.

Du kickst den Neuengland-Kies und verfluchst die Welt. Das Schlachtfeld ist leergefegt. Dad in irgendeiner Kneipe, um seine Wunden zu lecken. Mit Sams Abgang war zu rechnen. Jeder neuer Streit hat nur deine Gewissheit verstärkt, dass ihr auf euer Ende zusteuert.

Dieses Loch zu akzeptieren, das sich auftut, ist trotzdem fast unmöglich.

Du verbietest dir darüber nachzudenken.

Hast sogar Erfolg damit, bis du beim Packen über Sams Leben stolperst. Eine Socke in deinem Kleidersack. Das zerknautschte T-Shirt auf der Couch. Ein Stapel Bücher auf dem Nachttisch. Die Erkenntnis, dass du ihm zum letzten Mal hinterher räumst, trifft dich im Bad und der Spiegel zahlt den Preis. Das Blut, das du auf dem verbleichten Linoleum tropfst, ist alles, was diese Niederlage an Spuren hinterlässt.

Du denkst, es sollte mehr sein.

Du denkst, dass dieses Haus brennen sollte und dann zwingst du dich zum Vorwärtsgang.

Du sammelst Dad zwei Ortschaften weiter ein und fährst die Nacht durch. Der alte Mann auf dem Beifahrersitz ist gestraft genug und du beißt dir auf die Zunge, um den Vorwurf drin zu halten.

Er hängt ungesagt zwischen euch.


End file.
